The Trouble With Love
by Katrina5
Summary: Sometimes, love just isn't meant to be. SangoMiroku one-shot. Not a song-fic.


Title: The Trouble With Love   
Author: Me Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
Rating: R (Please keep this in mind. If sexual situations offend, turn back now. Don't say I didn't warn you)  
  
....  
  
She watched him, frozen in place as the young village girl giggled at him and grabbed his hand. They shared a smile and she sighed, finally turning away. After all that had happened, after all of his promises, she found him like this. Of course it was too good to be true.  
  
It hurt. She had believed him this time, believed that once Naraku was gone they would be together. He would stop his lecherous ways and be a faithful husband. After Kohaku had died in front of her eyes he had comforted her and helped her overcome the numb feeling that threatened to destroy her. He had accompanied her to her village to lay Kohaku to rest. She had thought it meant something.  
  
She had only been kidding herself. Miroku was free of the curse, now he did not need an heir. He certainly was in no hurry to settle down, especially with someone like her. She was scarred and tough, not like the gentle village women he enjoyed flirting with. She would never be like them.  
  
Hearing a small meow, she opened her arms to catch Kirara. The small cat demon nuzzled her chin, purring happily. "Kirara, what would I do without you?" Kirara placed a small paw on her cheek and a small laugh escaped. "I'll be ok. I just need to stop trusting so freely."  
  
A growl escaped Kirara's throat and she turned, wondering what had upset her. Seeing Miroku approach, she stilled, unsure of what to do. His face lit up when he saw her and she frowned.  
  
"My dear Sango, how are you feeling this evening?" He reached over to wrap an arm around her waist but she stepped back, glaring at him.  
  
He shot her a confused glance and she began to walk away from him, not wanting to hear any excuses. She was tired of being used; tired of him hurting her with is actions.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" He ran to her side, a worried expression on his face. Kirara growled softly at him and he raised an eyebrow. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he forced her to stop. "Please, don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
If only it was so easy. She could tell him what was wrong and he would hold her close. But then she would only catch him again. Her palm itched to slap him, to hurt him so he would feel even a fraction of her pain. "Stay away from me, houshi-sama."  
  
"Sango?" He met her gaze, a pained look on his face. "I don't understand..."  
  
She wanted to smile. So she was able to hurt him after all. "You never understand. That's the problem."  
  
Shrugging his hand off her shoulder, she moved away from him. He grabbed her arm, holding tightly. With a flick of her wrist, she released the hidden knife sheathed under her wrist and pressed it against his arm. "Don't touch me."  
  
He wisely released her arm, but still followed as she tried to get away from him. "Sango, I don't know why you're upset. What have I done?"  
  
"Maybe you should think about where you were and what you were doing."  
  
He stilled. "Sango, you misunderstood. I did nothing. She simply asked me a question."  
  
"I've heard it all before. Please spare me your tales."  
  
She was shocked when he grabbed her upper arm. With his other hand he forced her to look him in the eye. "Sango, listen to me. I would never hurt you like that. I made a promise to you and I fully intend to keep it."  
  
Her features hardened as she glared at him. "How can I believe you when I always catch you with another woman? How do you think I feel when I see you with them? I'm sick of you hurting me. If you don't remove your hands, I will fight you." Kirara lightly jumped to the ground and transformed to her larger size. A growl sounded, but he refused to loosen his hold on her arm.  
  
"Sango, please." His eyes searched hers but she refused to back down.  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it mean nothing to you that I accompanied you to your village? That I cared for you when you were nearly comatose with grief? I never once took advantage of you during that time."  
  
Pressing the blade against his side, she tried to stay focused. "Let me go. I appreciate all that you've done for me, but you've hurt me too many times."  
  
His grip only tightened as he tried to plead with her. "Let me explain. I was only inquiring about lodgings for the night."  
  
The tip of the blade pressed harder against his side. "How convenient for you."  
  
"It wasn't like that. Have you so little faith in me?"  
  
She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. The hand with the blade lowered, coming to rest at her side.  
  
The silence held and he sighed, gathering her close. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Sango, you mean more to me than you'll ever know. I know I'm not perfect and that I've done nothing to deserve you in my life, but I refuse to give you up now. We've been through so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to settle down somewhere, have children. With you. No one could ever take your place."  
  
His words hit her and she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She wanted so much to believe that everything would be ok, that he would always stay faithful and be at her side. But in her heart she knew it was impossible. He was a pervert who looked at every pretty face he saw. He flirted with anything female. As much as she loved him, he would only continue to hurt her. He may not mean it, but that did little to lessen the pain. "I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to trust you again. I don't want to have to watch you flirt with every pretty thing that walks past."  
  
"Sango, I know it's been hard on you since we lost Kohaku. That was why I was talking to the girl. I wanted to give you at least one night away from everything that was weighing you down. A night to relax and have no worries. If you would have watched a little longer you would have seen me turn her down, tell her that I was taken." His hand began to make small circles along her back and she found herself unconsciously leaning into him, enjoying the touch.  
  
He certainly knew how to use his hands. His touch used to annoy her, but after all this time it had grown comforting. When he wasn't using his hands to grope, she didn't mind his touch.  
  
Pushing him away, she looking into his eyes. "So we have a place to stay tonight?"  
  
A tentative smile appeared on his face. "Yes. Are you willing to join me?"  
  
She quietly put the blade back in it's hiding spot and turned to Kirara and scratched the cat behind her ear. She soon transformed to her smaller size, once again jumping on Sango's shoulder. Keeping a watchful eye on the monk, she flicked her tails protectively around Sango's neck. "I can't promise you more than tonight."  
  
....  
  
They walked into the small room and he offered her the futon. She slowly lowered herself onto the soft futon as a small smile appeared on her face. It had been a while since they had slept in a comfortable place. Not since they had left her village. As much as she longed to stay there, it was full of too many memories.  
  
Miroku settled down next to her, staying silent. She pulled the tie from her hair, letting it fall around her. Kirara settled down on her lap, small paws kneading the fabric of her yukata. She started when his hand slowly ran through her hair.  
  
"Sango, I won't do anything you don't want me to."  
  
She nodded, unsure of what to say to that. A part of her wanted more of his touch, to know a part of him that none of the other village girls would. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in the moment. No matter what happened tonight, nothing would change in the morning. For once, she would let herself feel something.  
  
Lightly pushing Kirara from her lap, she turned to face Miroku. His hand stilled in her hair as he waited for her to speak. Instead she leaned forward, grabbing his robes and meeting him in a kiss. He paused for a moment before returning it, pulling her closer shifting her onto his lap.  
  
He trailed kisses near the corner of her mouth, moving to lightly nibble near her ear. She moaned as his tongue lightly soothed the sting of the tiny bites. Her hands gripped his robes tighter as his trailed near the ties of her skirt. She rocked her hips against his, causing him to groan.  
  
Smiling down at him, she pulled him for another kiss, gently peeling back the outer layer of his robes. He grabbed her hands, pushing her back. "Sango, are you sure you want this?"  
  
Their eyes met as she pushed his outer robes from his shoulders and letting them fall to the futon. She did not answer, instead trailing kisses around his neck, teasing him with small nips.  
  
His hands found the ties of her skirt again, removing it and running his hands along the edges of her yukata. She clutched his shoulders as his hands pushed the yukata from her shoulders. He kissed each inch of skin that was bared, letting the yukata pool around her waist. His hands lightly trailed around the cloth that bound her breasts, teasing her.  
  
She parted the remaining robes, eager to feel more of him. Her fingers gripped the strands of hair that were pulled back, lightly tugging at he continued to tease her with light touches. He removed the cloth, laying her down and exploring her body.  
  
Closing her eyes, she sighed in contentment as his hands trailed across her stomach, lightly ticking her sides. She tugged at his arms, pulling him into a kiss and wrapping her legs around his hips. He slowly entered her, causing her to gasp. His mouth covered hers, silencing her cries. She arched against him, gripping his arms as he moved within her.  
  
Her breathing quickened as he began to move faster, her hands gripping him tighter. She felt herself slowly losing control as the feelings began to build up inside of her as a wave of pleasure washed over her. He followed her, lips skimming down her throat, and moaning her name against her skin.  
  
He held her close, continuing to trail small kisses along her body. She sighed as his lips moved lower, halfheartedly slapping at him. He sat up slightly, grinning at her before sharing another kiss. Lying back, he pulled her against his side, and she rested her head against his chest, content to listen to the sound of his heartbeat. His breathing slowly evened out and soon he had drifted off. Staring into his face, she was amazed at how peaceful and innocent he could look while asleep. One hand reached out and smoothed back his hair.  
  
Time passed as she watched him sleep. Before she knew it, the night was almost over. Moving his arm, she quietly sat up, kissing his temple before reaching to grab clothes. Quickly dressing she picked up Kirara and walked to the door, glancing back at Miroku one last time. As much as she loved him, she could not bare to settle for the lecher. It just wasn't meant to be. 


End file.
